Hold Your Breath
by InebriatedMuse
Summary: Konoha High was just a normal place until a building fire erupts in the neighboring all-boys school, Sunagakure High. How will the inhabitants of Konoha High cope with the influx of new students from the other school and how will shy Hinata Hyuuga feel as she encounters all of these boys? REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Author's Note and stuff

**Author's Note:**

Honestly I never thought I would be coming back to this story but since you guys like it so much... However, I have decided to rewrite this story so that it would make it easier for me to move the plot along. Unfortunately, with the way the story was going, I had written myself into a rut. A rut that I could not dig myself out of. Not only that, my writing style had also changed during my hiatus period. So my decision to rewrite stayed. No worries, though. The overall plot of the story will remain the same with the overall exception of a few key changes, like the circumstances of Gaara and Hinata's initial meeting and the stuff that surrounded Kira. (Though, I'm not quite sure I would like to keep Kira seeing as Ino had turned into my main antagonist.) This story will make Hinata into more of a further recluse and any friendship with Ino has been severed. I think it's easier for me to do it that way. Anyhow, I suppose it is time to get on with the story, though this first chapter will merely serve as a prologue.


	2. Prologue: The Initial Meeting

**A/N: Well, instead of an update, this is a rewrite. I realized that it had been a while since my last update on this story and looking back, I had written myself into a rut. This story will still have the same overall plot, although Gaara and Hinata would have met already before the actual building fire. **

**Forgive my absence. I have been dragged into the Ao No Exorcist fandom and my current ship for that fandom is AmaimonxShimei. 3 **

**Disclaimer: I own not Naruto. **

* * *

This was perhaps one of the worst things Gaara had ever let his brother do. Shaking the layered dark red fringe that hung over his eyes, Gaara pushed and shoved his way through the throng of teenagers that crowded his hallway. He grimaced as he found the way to his own bedroom blocked by a couple dry humping against the door. Trust Kankuro to throw a massive "getty" while his uncle was out on business. He had specifically said, "No parties", but Gaara's elder siblings, Temari and Kankuro, had thrown one anyway. And Gaara had done nothing to stop them. Now their large Victorian home was absolutely bursting with people he did not know and even more people were trickling in like ants from who-knows-where. Gaara cursed at the couple that blocked his door but it was doubtful that they even heard him over the loud thumping bass that was heard throughout the house. Good lord. At the rate this party was going, Kankuro's trashy music would surely blow out the speakers of their Uncle Yashamaru's favorite Bose speakers. Knowing that trying to get into the room was futile, Gaara wove his way through the crowd and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Upon arriving, he was not the least bit surprised to find his brother in a passionate make out session with some chick. What did surprise him, however, was the sight of his twenty year old sister, Temari, dancing erratically on top of one of the tables, a red Solo cup in her hand. Gaara shook his head at the sight. She would regret that in the morning. Grabbing a red cup for himself, Gaara made his way over to a man with heavily applied eyeliner and rather gay blonde hair tied in an even gayer ponytail. He thrust his solo cup to the blond with the intent of getting it filled; the blond pushed his cup away and laughed.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking, Gaara?" The blonde chuckled. Gaara scowled.

"Shut up, Deidara. I'll have you know that I'm seventeen already." Gaara replied gruffly before filling his own cup. Deidara merely laughed before waving him away.

"Yeah, yeah. Go to bed, sport." Deidara replied airily which earned a harsh laugh from the serious redhead. Whatever. Though Gaara was not a party person, he might as well enjoy this one since he couldn't hide in his bedroom anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first party Hinata had ever been to and it happened to be a total Charlie Foxtrot. Why oh why had she let Sakura drag her to this party? Maybe because she had mentioned that a certain blond-ahem, Naruto- was going to be present at this party. But looking at the swell of people in the house, Hinata doubted that she would find the blond-let alone catch a glimpse of him. Hinata felt like crying. Crying because Naruto was nowhere to be found and Sakura was also nowhere to be found. Leave it to the pink haired girl to ditch her and run off somewhere. So in that case, Hinata decided to wander aimlessly through the party, hoping at least to bump into anyone she knew. A hope that was slowly shrinking as she passed face after face and realized sadly, she knew none of these people. Running a hand through her long cobalt hair, Hinata sighed and wished that she had listened to her cousin, Neji's, tirade against getties and their negative consequences.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And this here, my fine young ladies, is my little itty bitty brother, Gaara." A tall brunette man introduced in a drunken slur. Gaara scowled again and desperately tried to wrestle his brother's arm away from him. But to no avail. Kankuro Sabaku's vice like grip around his shoulders stayed. Of course. Gaara never really stood a chance against his brother's strength. Countless hours training as the captain of Konoha Senior High School's Football team had left Kankuro with the strength of six large oxen. Though football never really helped with his brother's rather "poor" mental state. The guy was in his senior year and he was still in a regular math class while Gaara, on the other hand, was already in Calculus during his third year of high school. But still, Kankuro was a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh my god, he's so cute." A girl drunkenly squealed. Gaara rolled his eyes. The comment came from a stereotypical blonde that his brother usually hung out with. She was probably a cheerleader. Her hair that was done up in a high ponytail sure made her look like one.

"Why didn't you tell us you had such a handsome brother? And why haven't we seen him before?" Came another question. This time it came from a girl with bright pink hair that reached her shoulders. Gaara sniffed. She looked... Alright. The blonde was definitely hot and this one was alright. Looking at the group of girls assembled in the sitting room, Gaara noticed a small little mouse tucked away in the corner. She looked so lost. So confused. Her long cobalt hair hung loose and her pale face showed visible signs of anxiety and fear. Gaara noted how plain looking she was but duly noted her pale lilac eyes. So intriguing. It was as bright and deep as his own teal eyes. Was she blind? But then why would a blind girl be at this party? Had someone brought her there? If so, it would have been such a cruel joke to bring a blind girl to such a large party and ditch her in a corner. So deeply preoccupied was Gaara with his observation of the girl that he had failed to notice that his brother's arm had slipped off of him. His brother had turned his attention to the two girls and proceeded to tell them about Gaara's weirdo lifestyle and the reason why he didn't go to Konoha. Blah blah blah Gaara was unstable blah blah blah he goes to Suna's All Boys Academy blah blah blah he's some sort of musical antisocial genius weirdo who likes to play in the sandbox blah blah blah no, he doesn't dye his hair and other useless shit that Gaara could care less about. He had decided, for some strange reason to approach the other girl. The shy little mouse. But before he got the chance he was rudely yanked by the chick with the pink hair and slutty looking pink jacket that she probably got from Hollister.

"Let's play a game, Gaaraaa." She giggled. Gaara did not find her amusing. She was totally wasted and she had completely botched the pronunciation of his name. Good Lord. And as if this party couldn't get any better (note the sarcasm here), Kankuro's assy iPod playlist decided to regurgitate one of the most overplayed songs of the 21st century. Gangnam Style. He could practically hear what was about to come next from the pinkette's mouth.

"Eyyyy, sexy lady!" She sang along with her blonde friend. As Gaara found himself being dragged along to her idiotic horse dancing, he could only wish that for some reason the Bose speakers would just spontaneously combust and burn the house down, therefore effectively shutting down this party. Though they'd probably end up homeless and Gaara's corporate head of a father may have to pay for a new home for them to live in, the party would totally be over and Gaara would be left in peace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata hated this song. She hated this song with a burning passion and yet her traitor of a foot couldn't help but tap along to the beat. She had noticed that Sakura had made a new friend. The tall handsome redhead with the piercing teal eyes who looked undeniably attractive in that worn looking Tardis t-shirt. There was no mistaking that annoyed expression that was visible across his pale alabaster face as he tried desperately to pry Sakura's hand from his sinewy wrists. Hinata found it almost comical. The boy was totally handsome, except for the excessive use of eyeliner around his eyes and his faint eyebrows that gave him that appearance of having none at all. Due to all this horse dancing nonsense, Hinata found herself having to move further and further away from people to prevent them from accidentally hitting her in the face. Honestly, there was nothing special about this song. It was just so darn stupid. Pretty soon, to Hinata's immediate relief, the song stopped and a rap song came on. That put a stop to the craziness (a part of it) and the party toned down just slightly. As Hinata turned around to try and sneak out, she found herself being pulled back by Sakura.

"Let's play a game, Hinata!" She suggested cheerily, her cheeks flushed red from the alcohol coursing through her veins. Pushing Hinata down into a sitting position, she grabbed a bottle and placed it in the middle of what looked to be a circle of teens.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Exclaimed a blonde that Hinata recognized as Ino Yamanaka. Resident bitch of Konoha High and currently the trophy girlfriend of the equally dick-ish captain of the football team, Kankuro Sabaku. Sure enough, the blonde sat next to her boyfriend who had his arm around her tiny waist. As she looked around the circle, Hinata realized with a start that the person seated to her immediate right was the boy she had been searching for all night long. The jovial optimistic track runner, Naruto Uzumaki. Even up close Naruto was even more so beautiful. Hinata had to prevent herself from fainting at the close proximity. She also noticed that on the gorgeous blond's right was the redhead and they were in deep conversation. The blond snickered every few seconds and the redhead's mouth twitched ever so slightly in amusement. Hinata could only watch their exchange and ponder as to how the two knew each other. But her thoughts were soon swept away as she realized the game had started. They spun the bottle and found (to Hinata's dismay) it landing on Naruto and then on Sakura. The latter groaned as she cast a dejected look at the somber raven haired boy, Sasuke, that sat next to Gaara. Hinata knew that Sakura had been pining after the enigmatic boy for quite some time now, but Hinata could not help but feel spiteful towards Sakura for having the bottle land on Naruto. After a trying seven minutes in which Kankuro cracked innuendos that only his girlfriend laugher at, the pair emerged from the broom closet after being brought out by another male, Kiba. The two were both flushed red and Naruto was grinning broadly. Hinata smiled sadly. After a few more turns, Hinata found to her surprise Ino's spin landing on the quiet redhead. The redhead, Gaara, stood up and followed the blonde to the closet. Hinata wondered vaguely how his brother must feel about this whole ordeal. But a glance at Kankuro showed no care about the ordeal at all. Perhaps the rumors about Kankuro and Ino cheating on each other were true. For at the moment, Kankuro was currently trying to woo a brunette by his side, a junior archer at Konoha called Tenten. Seven minutes passed and a furiously blushing Ino walked out followed by a calm redhead. Ino plopped down next to her boyfriend, completely ignoring his advances towards Tenten. Hinata noticed then that Ino looked at Sakura and mouthed 'wow' as she gestured at Gaara. Sakura raised a brow and giggled before shooting a sappy look at Gaara. Hinata sighed. How long would this game take? So far, after a dozen of people, the bottle had never landed on her. A thing that both disappointed and yet pleased her. She was unattractive. She knew that for sure. But a part of her wished that for some reason the bottle would land on her. And as if some wicked force had heard her plea, Gaara Sabaku's bottle landed on her. The redhead sighed before standing up. Hinata could only gape at the bottle in shock. The bottle landed on her and it was spun by a darkly handsome redhead. Gods help her.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked her, slight annoyance tainting that deeply monotone voice. Hinata glanced upwards and blushes furiously. His lips were so plump and gods- how was she going to do this? He raised an eyebrow which caused Hinata to spring to her feet.

"No need to be so eager." Came the snide remark of Ino. Hinata reddened even more at that comment. That was totally uncalled for. The redhead, however, did not even notice the comment for he was already partly in the closet. Hinata could do nothing else but follow suit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The closet was dark, cold, and cramped. The perfect environment for a game like Seven Minutes in Heaven. It was pitch dark in there and Hinata found herself pushing herself against the wall in an effort to avoid touching the other individual.

"You know what this game is about, right?" Came his deep rumbling voice. Hinata squeaked in reply which earned a sigh.

"Just-" Another sigh. "Just close your eyes."

Hinata gulped but complied, bracing herself for what was to come. The hard brunt force of his lips that she expected never came. Only the slight brush of his smooth lips against hers. This boy had taken her first kiss. And not in the way that Hinata had seen in the movies, with the girl and boy both moaning like cows and stuff. She reddened as she felt his warm breath near hers. His forehead rested against hers, his nose brushing against her cheek.

"Was that seven minutes?" She asked rather stupidly. A small light lit up the room as Gaara checked his watch.

"Nope, just one minute." He replied. Hinata let out a small 'oh' in reply. Knowing that the situation was probably not going to improve and feeling rather daring, Hinata succumbed to the butterflies that the boy's chaste kiss had caused in her stomach. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Gaara's lips. She had no idea what to do. Her lips were simply on top of his, unmoving. Was this how she did it?

"You're doing it wrong." He muttered against her lips causing Hinata to redden and pull back. However, his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him as e closed the gap between their bodies. Her hand landed on top of his abdomen, hard and muscular. If he could see her right now, her eyes were probably as wide as saucers at this position. Slanting his head, Gaara placed his mouth over hers again in a firmer kiss. And again it happened. Each kiss firmer than the last with the latter soon leading up to Hinata opening her mouth slightly as he licked her lips. In his tongue went, hot and unfamiliar to her mouth. He probed every inch of her open mouth as his hands ran up her sides. Her hands, in the meantime, tangled themselves in his wild unruly locks of deep red hair. This gesture elicited a growl of approval as Gaara deepened the kiss. Hinata could not believe what was happening-let alone think at the moment. Gaara's frenzied kiss was confusing her and yet it pleased her. She moaned slightly (something that sort of horrified her) as a heat began to pool in the lower regions of her body. Her leg came up to wrap around his waist as she was pushed up against the wall by Gaara's hard angular body. Something hard rested against her thigh but she paid it no heed as Gaara's mouth left hers and trailed down the side of her neck, peppering the white skin of her throat with butterfly kisses. Out of pure instinct, Hinata ground her hips against him, causing the redhead to inhale sharply. Now that Hinata's eyes had adjusted to the dark, she found the man in from of her with his eyes closed tightly. He groaned as Hinata ground her hops against him again causing her insides to construct at the sensations it caused her body. It was as though a current had sparked between their two bodies. Gaara, then, resumed his kissing as his hands moved up her shirt and came up to her breast, her own hands had wanders under his shirt, touching and feeling the muscle that met her fingertips. Good Lord, the heat of the room and of Gaara's body was clouding Hinata's ability to think as she brought a hand down to his belt buckle and attempted to unbuckle it. Before she succeeded, however, they were rudely interrupted by the sudden banging against the door. Jumping apart, Hinata stare at the other individual sadly.  
"Time's up." He whispered huskily before delving down for another deep kiss. Hinata reached out to him but he pulled away quickly and opened the door, flooding the room with light. Walking out of the closet, she looked around and realized that half of the people had fled. A closer look revealed two policemen in the living room, ordering the party to be shut down. Making eye contact with Gaara as he nodded at her, Hinata Hyuuga decided that perhaps this wasn't such a bad party after all and fled out of the house with Sakura.

**A/N: Please read and review. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Give me your thoughts and stuff because reviews fuel my desire to keep this story alive. **


End file.
